


in the middle of a dream, on the darkest night

by piercifers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Canon? What Canon?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Marcus, extremely loving lucifer, wings mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers
Summary: Marcus jolted awake, cold sweat running down his face and his heart racing, and he held onto his hurting chest as he tried to steady his breathing.The dream, or rather nightmare, he just woke up from did quite the number on him as it felt so terrifyingly real that it took him a few good moments to realize that he wasn't dead, but instead he was home and his boyfriend was sleeping right next to him and he couldn't be safer than that.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	in the middle of a dream, on the darkest night

**Author's Note:**

> technically it takes place after 3.24, but it actually takes place after 3.16 since everything after that last scene from 3.16 (including that scene) didn't actually happen. 
> 
> and i meant to post this yesterday, when the second anniversary of the season 3 finale was, but i wrote something else for most of the day so oops. anyways, enjoy me taking canon out back and shooting it (in the head, just to be sure)!!

Marcus jolted awake, cold sweat running down his face and his heart racing, and he held onto his hurting chest as he tried to steady his breathing.

The dream, or rather nightmare, he just woke up from did quite the number on him as it felt so terrifyingly real that it took him a few good moments to realize that he wasn't dead, but instead he was home and his boyfriend was sleeping right next to him and he couldn't be safer than that.

"Darling?" Lucifer asked softly as he gently put his hand over the hand Marcus had on his chest. 

Marcus jumped slightly at that, still a bit on the edge, but he quickly calmed down, Lucifer’s loving and worried gaze grounding him. 

“I’m fine.” he said and he knew that Lucifer wouldn’t believe him the second the words left his mouth. 

“Are you sure?” Lucifer asked every bit as soft and loving as previously and that almost made Marcus crumple and spills his guts out to his boyfriend and he hated how Lucifer managed to get under his skin like that. 

“I’m fine. It was just a bad dream. It’s nothing.” he reassured Lucifer, more truthful than not and even had that not been the case he still couldn’t have told Lucifer about his dream. He just couldn’t. It would’ve cruel to burden Lucifer with that imagine, especially knowing just how much his boyfriend was doubting himself at times.

He couldn’t tell Lucifer that he died in his dream. He couldn’t tell Lucifer that he could still feel the blade in his chest. And he most certainly couldn’t tell Lucifer who was responsible for his death. So he decided to not say anything instead.

“Promise?” Lucifer asked, his gaze soft, yet stern, and he was giving Marcus one more chance to admit that he wasn’t fine (cause he sure didn’t look the part). 

“Promise.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Lucifer then asked, still hoping that his boyfriend will tell him something, anything, but Marcus just wouldn’t budge. So Lucifer sighed defeated and his feelings were a little hurt because he just couldn’t help but wonder if the reason Marcus refused to tell him anything was because he didn’t feel safe enough to tell, but he brushed it off and he hugged Marcus, pulling him close.

Marcus allowed Lucifer to hug him, letting his head rest on Lucifer’s shoulder for a couple of moments and he curled up as close to Lucifer as he could, allowing himself to relax in Lucifer’s embrace and trying to focus on just how good it felt to be in the arms of his boyfriend instead of how bad the nightmare he just had made him feel. 

“I love you.” Lucifer muttered and he kissed the top of Marcus’ head, having no idea just how much that meant to Marcus in that moment.

“I love you too!” Marcus replied without hesitation, for once his fear not getting the best of him. Lucifer kissed the top of his head again and Marcus sighed, allowing himself a small smile as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist, pressing a kiss in the crook of Lucifer’s neck before putting his head on Lucifer’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“My love?” Lucifer asked after a few moments of silence, the fact that Marcus refused to tell him anything about his nightmare worrying Lucifer too much for him not to say anything and that was ignoring the voices inside Lucifer’s head screaming louder and louder as the seconds passed about how Marcus clearly didn’t love him, but Lucifer refused to listen to those voices because by then he knew that they were wrong. 

“Yes, Lucifer?” Marcus muttered, already starting to drift back to sleep.

“Was your dream really so bad that you can’t tell me about it?” he asked and he hoped that Marcus was at the very least gonna answer that question truthfully. 

“Yes. Yes, it was. I’d rather not talk about it or think about it and i most certainly don’t wanna tell you about it. It’s...it’s a lot and I-I...” Marcus stopped and took a deep breath before continuing: “I love you too much to let you even have to hear any of it, let alone have to think about it too much, which you will do. I know you will.” Marcus said softly, completely honest and almost shaking from the rush brought by being honest and open. 

Lucifer pulled him close, both flustered by Marcus’ confession as well as worried for his boyfriend. He was still a bit curious what Marcus could’ve dreamt that was so terrifying that he absolutely cannot share, but he didn’t ask, choosing to trust his beloved boyfriend instead. 

“I love you too,” Lucifer said after a few moments of silence, “I love you so, so much that I can’t even put it into words.” he whispered, holding Marcus close and wrapping his wings around him almost unconsciously. “Is ther-”

“Just hold me.” Marcus answered before Lucifer even finished asking and Lucifer nodded, holding his boyfriend and rubbing his back until Marcus relaxed in his embrace and eventually fell back asleep. 


End file.
